


SW Big Bang: Ascension

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, High Fantasy AU, Illustration, Star Wars Big Bang, swbb2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Illustrations of SpellCleaver's AscensionStar Wars Big Bang 2020!
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous, Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	SW Big Bang: Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983060) by [SpellCleaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver). 



> It was an absolute pleasure to work with Spell-Cleaver and Atarah for this year's bang! Be sure to check out the fic (link under "Inspired by" above) and find me & the rest of my doodles on Tumblr here: happygiraffe.tumblr.com


End file.
